Users working in a cloud environment or other shared electronic working spaces, such as coauthored documents, often want to know what has been done within the shared workspace within a given period of time or after a set amount of activity has occurred. For example, a systems administrator may wish to know what documents stored on a server have been edited within the last twenty-four hours or a writer may wish to know when collaborators have added (or subtracted) enough content to constitute more than minor edits to a document. Prior systems involved keeping a database of the actions taken in a shared workspace and querying the database for relevant actions, which requires a significant expenditure of processing resources to repeatedly query the database or the setup and maintenance of a schema for holding the actions in the database for later lookup.